What Is And What Never Should Be
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: All the Masons but one and the 2nd Mass have reunited. Yet the Espheni devised a new plan that will bring humanity to its knees, and the only ones who know of it are facing rebellions from their own. Though when an immovable object collides with a unstoppable force...the repercussions might just break one. Sequel to 'What Had Been'. Picture is custom.
1. Whispers In The Dark

******Author's Note: Yay! Sequel! Anyway, I do bold/italic and italic Tom's thoughts so you can see the pessimism/optimism thoughts, so that explains that.**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE OTHER, DO IT!**

Tom inhaled cast a glance at his lover, Anne, who had drawn a fierce expression tightly on her face. He lacked the need to turn his head to the left and see the eternally-loyal Anthony beside him. What he needed was to see his two sons return safely from their explosives-laying mission with Weaver. _I may be a professor, and a soldier, but I am first and foremost a father. **The kind of father who lets his daughter be killed by his friend in front of her mother?**_ Those sort of thoughts had been creeping into his head in the months since Alexis'...disposal. **_Is she trash now?_** Tom closed his eyes, trying to banish those thoughts with images of Matt, the son he still needed to find. **_Oh, I'll just kill my daughter, hey, let's go find my son! No wonder Anne hates you._** Tom mentally shook his head, denying he could be so heartless. _No, Alexis was a threat, and we eliminated her. She used her powers on Anne, on_ all_ of us. Besides, Anne doesn't hate me, she just...hasn't forgiven me and probably never will.** And why is that? Because she loves her traitor of a daughter more than her loyal lover**_. Weaver tapped his shoulder twice, and Tom turned to see Ben and Hal hurrying toward them in a crouch.

"We laid the charges undetected," Ben reported, and Hal began to describe the layout, which would be crucial to their assault on the camp. Tom examined the hastily and somewhat crudely drawn map on the dirt. Weaver was ordering the troops on where they would enter, and where they would regroup when the assault was completed. Everyone knew the drill, this was one of many camps they'd raided. The attack itself wasn't the worst problem: feeding and keeping the kids was hardest. _Please, please let this be where Matt is._ Not that Tom would stop raiding camps, but he would certainly spend more time looking for Charleston.

The attacking group began double-checking their weapons, making sure they had extra ammo and basic medical supplies. Tom didn't even have to think, his hands doing it instinctually. His shoulder was softly bumped into. Tom's head turned, and his eyes rested on Anne's face. "You're a sight for sore eyes,"

"We need to scrounge some more. We'll be out of food by tomorrow if this camp has as many kids as we think." Anne promptly marched away, and Tom exhaled. He loved her, but the fact she hadn't forgiven him for the role he'd played in their daughters' death was irritating. _Whenever you give a woman your heart, make sure you get hers in return._ A favored saying of a friend of his. Though Anne was right, feeding the liberated children and the fighters was a drain on resources. _After this, we have to make it to Charleston. Though how we'll get there without starving, and the children escaping..._The brainwashed kids often made escape attempt, so precious fighters had to be assigned watch, or, as the fighters called it, "babysitting duty".

"Hey, Dad, is it alright if I take a few fighters out to scrounge after this?" Tom turned to face Hal. His fatherly side as always told him to say '_No, you're staying here where it's safe,'_ but his other side told him Hal was capable of leading a team to get the job done safely. Tom nodded, giving his son permission. "Make sure you all get yourself something to eat before you go," Hal gave him a thumbs-up as he walked away, presumably to go pick out which fighters would go with him, but Tom knew that Hal, like many of the adults and Tom himself, had been eating less and less to make sure the younger ones got a little more, and would therefore disobey Tom's last command. _I hate this, being separated from one son but knowing he's okay, but see my middle child hungry and my oldest starving. Rebecca and I always imagined better for them than this._ But all those hopes and dreams would now be just dreams, and all Tom could do was attempt to give his sons the best in this new world.

"Alright, everyone knows where they're supposed to be, and where we rendezvous?" Weaver barked, making sure no soldier was uncertain. He received a mixture of "Yes", nods, and silence from the soldiers. Weaver then motioned for Ben and Denny to lead them to the camp. This was customary, as once-harnessed kids had higher senses and also knew when Skitters were nearby, and this mission relied heavily on the element of surprise.

Tom followed Ben to where the attack force moved themselves into position awaiting the signal. Tom spied Maggie moving with another group, and made a mental note to ask Hal how their relationship was. After the battle, Tom. Weaver lifted two fingers, and pointed forward with them, giving the signal to blow the charges. Their reconnaissance on this camp showed that at this time, most of the Espheni guards would be in one place, and they'd placed charges accordingly. Their previous experience with camps said that the Team Leaders would fight the most, but subdue them, and the rest would give in, if only to attempt to rebel later.

The plume of fire and smoke was a signal in itself, and the attack force converged on the camp. A few Espheni still lived, but they were swiftly brought down by a multitude of bullets entering their flesh. The Team Leaders had a few guns and knives, but they were either subdued or, regrettably, killed. The kids were rounded up and escorted back to camp, while some fighters stayed behind to take any useful supplies from the camp.

Tom saw Hal report in to Weaver, then his eldest took his group and left. Ben came running up to Tom, hints of sadness in his eyes. "No sign of Matt, and this was our last raid before we find Charleston. I guess Matt'll have to wait," Ben sounded and looked downcast, and Tom sighed, coming fully to terms that they could not keep up the search for the last and youngest member of their family.

"Ben, Matt's safe with them. We have to get these kids to Charleston so we can deprogram them. Don't you think Matt would want that? Besides, we can cover more ground if we have less children with us. We'll find Matt quickly, I promise." Ben nodded, though a flicker of a doubt passed in his eyes.

"Denny and I are gonna go on a scouting mission, is that alright?" Ben stared up at his father, and Tom grinned. An image of Ben asking Tom for permission -something his older brother had rarely done- to go to a friends' house to study. Tom's smile turned bittersweet as he realized Ben was growing up, and would probably wind up dating Denny. _I won't mess around in his love life, but I will keep an eye on it._ "Sure, Ben," Ben inclined his head and hurried off on his scouting mission -_or date_- with Denny. Tom let out a breath, and made his way to Weaver.

"Did we lose anyone?" Weaver shook his head in reply.

"No, thank God. But our luck's been going too well recently."

"Always the skeptic, Weaver,"

Tom turned his gaze to the ground.

"What you call 'skepticism' I call realism." On the surface, Weaver appeared to be restored to his gruff self. Tom could see deeper. Weaver still ached over the loss of Jeanne, and Tom knew how desperately Weaver wanted to turn attention to the ghettos.

"We'll go after the ghettos when we have a larger force, I promise." Weaver nodded, that small motion transmitting more than it appeared to. Tom clapped Weaver on the back. _Things are going well, minus the fact Matt and Jeanne are missing, and we need a map to find Charleston. Let the good times roll._

**...**

The first thing Matt realized was that his heart rate barely increased. He was becoming accustomed to being a leader. His small merry little band of rebels stood around him, gazes full of expectance. Matt cleared his throat, signaling their meeting would begin.

"Is anyone close to graduating?" Everyone shook their heads. Matt sighed, his plans for a rebellion were taking longer than anticipated.

"I overheard them saying other camps are being destroyed, the children taken. By humans! We have to escape and join the fight! We don't need to wait!" Mira's eyes filled with an inferno of passion. Matt felt himself grow uneasy in her presence, something that had been happening more frequently. He took her hand in his in an attempt to calm her down, to the Mira he knew and loved.

"We have to. They'd just send Skitters and Mechs after us, and we'd all be dead, no use to the rebels. And I know exactly who the rebels are." Matt had a feeling it was his family and the 2nd Mass, though he had no proof. He knew on faith and instinct alone.

"Who?" Mira's eyes gleamed with the prospect of a new ally against her hated for. The gleam unnerved Matt as much as her burning passion.

"My family." Matt poured all of his conviction into those words, and his band accepted it without question.

"That makes it all the more urgent we go! Don't you want to know they're all safe? Don't they deserve to know you're safe?" Matt knew Mira was trying to guilt him, and was a little upset she would try to manipulate him.

"They're attacking camps, and they know I'm in one. They'll get here soon, I promise. This meeting is over, Mira, I want to talk to you." Everyone left but he and her. He stared at her for a moment. "Mira, we have to think things through, we can't-"

"Do _not_ tell me what I can and cannot do! Wait until they take away everyone you love, then tell me to think things through!" Mira's eyes blazed, though for the first time the fire was directed toward him.

"I thought you loved me," Matt whispered, this new information hurting him a lot more than when his 4th Grade crush told him she didn't like him. Mira's eyes softened instantly, and she pressed her hand to his cheek.

"I love you, but I keep thinking that someday they'll take you away, or turn you. I'm sorry, but it's happened so much." Matt took her in his arms, and told himself his family was coming soon, and then she'd never have to worry about him again. _Everything will be alright, I promise. _

_**...**_

_"_They're heading back to Charleston?" The fourteen-year-old asked, spikes standing out in his shirt. The person he met nodded enthusiastically. "You're sure?"

"I heard Mason discussing it with Weaver and his sons," The informant replied, and the harnessed child nodded.

"You do your fellow brothers and sisters a service, as their faith is misguided." The informant bowed and departed the clearing. The harnessed child grinned, as chilly as the night air._They have no idea what lies ahead, and it'll hurt them badly. _The thoughts echoed around his head in a whisper, filling the dark void of his controlled mind. _The Masons will pay for how the eldest has acted._


	2. All Roads Lead To

**Author's Note: I was in the mood for some warm fuzzies...don't worry, Matt and the 2nd Mass get problems next chapter.**

**Shoutout to JoyScott13.**

Ben raked a keen gaze over the herd of kids in front of him. He and his older brother were stationed in the back in case any kids tried to escape that way, and other guards were stationed along the sides for that purpose. Still keeping an eye on them, he asked his brother a question he'd thought he'd never ask him.

"How do you...get a girl to kiss you?" Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his brother's face light up. _I'm beginning to think this was a terrible idea. Oh, well, even smart people make mistakes. _

"Denny?" Ben was surprised that his brother already knew which girl was the target of his affection. Ben's cheeks blushed involuntarily as he thought of her. Hal laughed softly. "Well, little brother, you came to the right person. What do you need to know, any specifics?"

"Everything," Ben answered, ashamed at how awkward he was with girls. Well, flirting with them at least. "I spent my time studying, while you were wooing girls."

"Yeah, and whose time was spent better?" Hal retorted. Ben bit back a, '_my time, actually, because I'm smarter than you, dumb jock'.Some things don't change._

"C'mon, Hal. I feel...awkward around her. I mean, I can talk coherently, but...girls are not my forte. There, I said it." Ben fingered his gun out of nervous habit. He heard something change in his brothers' tone.

"Do you want the God's honest truth?" Ben rolled his eyes in response to that. "Don't say a word. Wait for the moment, and trust me, you will know it, then kiss her." Ben swiveled his head to face Hal.

"That's the secret to kissing?" Ben was astounded. _It's all about timing? Not...proclamations of love, or the right setting? No way._

"Yep," Hal bobbed his head up and down. "That's all there is to it."

"Matt'll be ecstatic. He's terrified of talking to girls, in a romantic way. I'll have to tell him when we find him..." Ben trailed off, a shiver overcoming him like he'd walked on a grave. "What if we never find him?"

"We will. Dad said he's in one of these camps, and there are only so many. We will find him." Ben tried to look in his brother's eyes. What would it be like, to always have that certainty? His dad and Hal always seemed to have it, while he had doubts.

"What if we find him, and he's brainwashed?" Ben voiced his worst fear. Of finding someone he loved after a long time of separation...but they weren't themselves.

"Ben, if he is brainwashed -and that is a serious 'if'- then we'll turn him back. He's a stubborn fella, so if they turn him, it might take a while, it could still happen." Hal's voice faltered on those last words. Ben then sailed into stormy waters.

"What if he's Karen all over again?" Ben didn't need to look into his brother's eyes to feel the raw pain. _Even after all this time, everything she did, he still feels emotions over her?_

"Listen to me, Ben. Karen was harnessed, Matt won't be." Hal's voice held a dangerous undertone, but Ben still pressed.

"She was brainwashed, what if he-"

"These are all 'what ifs'. Their situations are different. Karen had her free will taken away from her, Matt won't. He'll still have it, no matter how much brainwashing. Brainwashing can try to bury it, but free will is going to be there for Matt. We're going to save him, no matter what." Ben frowned, sensing maybe all that emotion hadn't come from the subject of their brother.

"You still feel guilty over Karen? After everything she did?" Ben had always assumed Hal had gotten over. His big brother had no weaknesses, he was always strong. Now Ben had stumbled on something he was beginning think should've stayed buried. Hal remained quiet, sending out clear signals he did not want to discuss it. _As much as we both don't want to talk about it...it needs to be done. And we're brothers, so maybe he won't kill me for pressing_? "You want to talk about it?" Ben wasn't going to give him a choice, but he felt it polite to ask.

"No, not really, but you'll keep pressing anyway because you're an annoying younger sibling," Ben smiled, doing a headcount to make sure none of the kids had escaped. He saw a guard up ahead giving the signal that they were making camp.

"I remember back when the 2nd Mass wasn't 90% brainwashed children."

"I remember it too," Ben waited until the children had all been rounded up and received their meals before checking to see if he and Hal could get a break off babysitting duty. They were relieved, and Ben led them over to the shade of an oak tree. "Now stop changing the subject and talk to me."

"I hate that you're smart," Hal grumbled, looking over the 2nd Mass to try to see where their father was.

"Flattery does not get you out of talking to me. If you walk away I'll just ask Dad to talk to you, and you know how he is." They both knew their father would hunt you down, sit you down, and make you spill. Hal glared at Ben.

"I'm very sure that's blackmail,"

"I'm very sure you better start talking," Ben folded his arms, showing he was willing to wait for his big brother to open up.

"I hate you so much sometimes." Hal muttered under his breath. "Well...sometimes I think given enough time, we could've gotten her back. It's stupid naïve and tell Dad and I will gut you." Ben hugged his brother, hoping he wouldn't get gutted for doing so.

"Don't feel bad, it could've happened. We just didn't have enough time." _Funny, how we could spend our whole life with someone, and they die, and we'd still say we didn't have enough time_. Ben immediately thought of Denny, and how much he wanted to see her.

"Now that you know the big bad secret of kissing girls, go with your girlfriend." Ben opened his mouth to say she wasn't his girlfriend, which was true, but he hoped she would be... "You want me to hold your hand through the date?" Ben shook his head, stepping away to go find Denny. He heard Hal wish him good luck, and Ben hoped that the luck that had kept them alive so long could extend to asking a girl out. Before he got much farther, a chill ran up his spine, or, specifically, his spikes.

"Skitters!" Ben immediately drew his gun up and moved toward the children, who were screaming that their Espheni brothers had come to save them, and "Over here!". Ben heard Hal come up alongside him.

"Weaver wants to retreat up the road. That'll only happen if we can get those kids to move!" Ben understood the pressure they were under, the children would drag their feet since they knew the Espheni were here. Hal opened fire on a Skitter, killing it a few seconds after seeing it. The children rejoiced at the sight of a Skitter, and lamented at its death. "I hate cults," Hal muttered. "Can you try to motivate them? Alex, Garth, and I'll hold them off back here."

Ben lowered his gun and hurried to the stationary mass of children. _This is an impossible mission. Thanks Hal, giving me this while you get to kill Skitters. _"Hey, these Skitters are trying to kill you!" Ben seriously hoped that was the case, so the children would have some motivation. Unfortunately, they saw it at liberation. Then a memory of something he heard them speaking about flashed in his mind. "You will make your Espheni brothers more proud to deliver us to them alive rather than dead, and every second we stay another Espheni dies!" That got the children to their feet, and Ben pointed down the road and they sprinted in that direction. "Hal we can go now!" Hal and the other two fighters turned and followed Ben down the road, occasionally turning to fire at Skitters. Ben almost stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a town at the end of the road. _What? We'll get killed by the Skitters in that place!_ Ben kept running, hoping if he had to die, he could die with his father and older brother. _I'd hate to die alone_. They made it past the first building before debris began tripping them up, and they had to take cover in a building. Each fight immediately covered either a window or door, in an attempt to hold off the Skitters, who were now barreling into the town. Immediately, all of the 2nd Mass lit them up with their guns. The skirmish itself lasted less than fifteen minutes, but at the end the street was strewn with Skitter bodies. Hal and Ben sought out their dad while others regrouped and once more got the children in one house, though exits would be guarded. Ben saw his father talking to Weaver, and hurried to him.

"How did they know we were here? We covered our tracks, and we're on a detour road." Ben's heart still pounded from the adrenaline of the attack, and it wasn't decreasing.

"When my team and I were heading back from gathering supplies, there was no sign of Skitters, and we had a ways to go to catch up. There was no sign of you being followed, or us. We quadruple-checked everything." Ben could see the gears working in Tom's eyes as he contemplated it. Weaver, however, already had an answer.

"One of those kids must be passing along information to the Espheni, transmitting our location. Alright, from now on, we the only time we break from march is to sleep. We eat and drink while marching. We sound out teams no less than five in case of ambush. Understand? You two" -Weaver pointed at two people from Lexi's sanctuary, who had yet to take up weapons. "Spread the word,"

"What if it's one of Lexi's old group? Or even a fighter, we have been taking in stragglers." Ben thought aloud, and everyone grew uncomfortable and shifty at the mention of Lexi's name. Tom rubbed his temples.

"Whoever it is, we'll find them and deal with it." Tom drew Ben into a hug, and shared a look with Hal: both of them were doubting how they could find a mole in the mass of suspects, as well as even getting to Charleston. "Hal, Ben, get some food and rest, alright? Hal, could you bring me some?" Hal nodded and both brothers left, and Tom sighed. He hated having to hide the fact he and Hal ate less than Ben, -hiding anything from anyone in his family, specifically- but it had to be done. And he had no doubt Hal would make sure parts of he and Tom's already small meals would end up on Ben's plate. _We're eating less and less, and I'm honestly wondering if half of us will die from starvation, and the other half of Skitters._

**...**

Ben sat with his brother in a corner away from the center of camp, both pondering the mole. Denny had declined to eat with Ben, on the premise she was going to be a mole herself, but on the kids. Ben sighed forlornly, looking at his plate. _Is it just me, or are my portions bigger than when I left to ask Denny to eat with me?_ "Hal, did you screw with my portions?"

"No, I carried it over here while you asked out your girlfriend," Ben shook his head.

"I never got to ask her out. She's going to be a mole inside the kids, kind of act like Rick." Ben sighed, drumming his fingers on his leg.

"What's on your mind?" With those few words from his brother, Ben was ready to spill.

"I wish this whole thing hadn't happened. We shouldn't be fighting this war. I should be in high school, you should be in college, and Matt should be in junior high. Mom should be alive. At the same time, I want this. I want to know Denny and Lourdes and Anthony and Maggie. You know, I was actually due to compete in a math competition before all this, and I have no clue how I'd have done." Hal then said the strangest thing ever.

"You get first place," Hal then quickly edited it. "Well, would've gotten first place."

"How do you know that?" Ben narrowed his eyes. Hal wasn't saying that out of faith in Ben, it sounded as if he'd seen it with his own eyes, but the Math competition had never happened.

"Lexi didn't just keep me under...she sent me into an alternate reality, where life played out as it would have. But that wasn't supposed to happen, this invasion was."

"Why would you leave that?" Ben wondered aloud. "Chose this over that."

"It wasn't real. Besides this is my fight, and I couldn't leave you alone to fight the war. Like it or not, your big brother sticks around."

"I'm glad," Ben smiled, a truly genuine one. "most of the time."

"So, who do you think the mole is? One of Lexis' people" -Hal tilted his chin toward the cluster of people who were meditating together. "or one of the kids?" _You, my brother, are a master at changing the subject._

"A kid. They probably think that they're doing the right thing." Ben knew he could be wrong, but it made the most sense to him.

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions," Hal replied cynically.

"All roads lead to Rome," Ben retorted, causing them both to laugh from the lack of logic.

"I'd amend that to 'All roads lead to Hell'."

"Except the stairway to Heaven," _Though somehow, I think this road leads to Hell, because I don't see a happy ending at the end of all this, even at Charleston._


	3. Long Way Down, Long Way Home

**Author's Note: **** This fandom really doesn't like me or my fics. Alrighty then. Just to get this business done, this is a trilogy, so one more fic after this. **

**To anyone new to this fic, you really need to read the one before, otherwise this'll make no sense.**

**To anyone still here, I'm very glad you're here even if I don't know you're here or who you are.**

**In case of JoyScott13 being the only who reads this...THANK YOU!**

**BY THE WAY! THE FALLING SKIES HOME SAID CHARLESTON WAS IN SOUTH CAROLINA, SO THAT IS WHAT I'M GOING BY!**

**And I'm throwing the 'new energy source' plot from the show out the window.**

Tom headed the group as it made its way down the road. The road had once been paved nicely, but cracks from the Mech footsteps and the forces of battle had spread, some parts of the road submerged in dirt. The dirt held signs of sprouts, and Tom couldn't help but think of decomposition. _The earth'll break down everything we built, and the last legacy of humankind will be us, and whatever we make of ourselves. A hefty responsibility._ Ben and Hal walked on either side of him, Weaver a bit to the left. Tom wished for a conversation of any sorts to break the tense silence of their progress forward. Ben obliged without being asked.

"Just a few more miles, if we push we should be able to make it before sundown." Tom pulled memories of Charleston from his brain, and hoped they would be able to deal with the copious amounts of brainwashed children. _If it's still standing_. Tom refused to dwell on that, as if thinking it made it reality.

"As bad as this sounds, I'm not too sad about dumping the kids." Tom snorted at hearing Hal's comment.

"Don't let them hear you say that," Tom replied. "They just might be tempted to run off in a stampede." That we're to understaffed to fight. A few kids? They could take them. A whole rebellion..._we'd wind up having to kill children, and that might not even stop them. And I don't want to kill any children_. Because they were no different than his own. Someone had loved them, someone had made great sacrifices to keep them safe. And though Tom didn't know that someone, he wasn't eager to shoot a child they'd given up something for.

"So, what's the plan when we get to Charleston?" Ben inquired, shifting his course to stand closer to his father.

"Well, we drop the kids off, inform Charleston of our intel on children being brainwashed, and the Espheni plan on adults being made into Hybrids, then we stock up on supplies and start freeing ghettos and youth camps," _I wonder why they haven't made more Hybrids. I'm certain they have more camps, but..._Tom shoved that away, as it would cause too many questions with not enough answers.

"What if the Espheni turned Charleston into a ghetto? I mean, it'd be easy: drop the fences at night and then voilá. It's not like they don't know about Charleston, and if Charleston packed up to avoid being turned into a ghetto, we could be screwed here." _Thank you, Hal, for your pessimism. Though it does make sense, I'd rather _not_ think about that possibility._

"Hal's right. Before we enter Charleston, I'm sending scouts." Weaver cut in, and his tone gave no room for argument. "But even if Charleston is safe, a drop of kids could make them a high priority target."

"That won't happen, right?" Ben asked worriedly. Tom shot Hal a _'Don't say that in front Ben' _glare. Hal shot a _'Oops' _look back.

"I don't think so," Was all Tom could say truthfully. Hal nor Weaver said anything to counteract that, but they were both thinking along those lines.

"Charleston is still standing, though under heavy surveillance from the Espheni," A familiar voice sounded as the speaker stopped in front of Tom.

"Cochise," Tom heard muffled gasps and soft cries of outrage from behind him, but he ignored them. He didn't care how the children felt about Cochise. "It's good to see you," _Alive_.

"And the same to you, Tom Mason. I see you have liberated some of the children," Cochise looked over them, distrust in his eyes. "Have you had any problems with them?"

"Just a few escape attempts, and a mole," Tom lowered his voice on the last bit, and Cochise nodded.

"I expected nothing less," Cochise changed the subject. "Have you found Matt?" Tom had a feeling Cochise was expecting Matt to be one of the children who craved the Espheni.

"No, unfortunately," Tom felt another wave of guilt for stopping their assaults. _If we had more supplies, I'd never have stopped. As it is now...unless we make it to Charleston, no supper for anyone. And those of us who eat less are feeling the effects. _

"I am sorry," Tom knew his friend was, but it was a small comfort. "Would some information on Charleston be of us to you?"

"I guess it can't hurt." _But it can dampen our hopes and quite possibly damn us._

"Charleston is under Espheni surveillance, though no abnormal offensives have been made, just a few Skitter attacks here and there. I have left a patrol to guard it, though they will not be very effective against a large Espheni force."_ It almost seems like they're waiting for something. Though what? Why leave Charleston free, and not a ghetto?_

"That doesn't make sense, you'd think Charleston'd be a ghetto, seeing how it's basically the headquarters for the human rebellion." Weaver deadpanned. _Yet another Espheni mystery. _

"We'll get to the bottom of it. First, we dump the kids, and raid as many camps as we can in two weeks. Then we head back to Charleston, and split up back into Masses." Weaver frowned at Tom's plan.

"I agree with most everything else...but two weeks? That's a little much."

"No, because the Espheni'll focus on protecting their camps, and leave Charleston alone."

"Or they'll just drop fences around Charleston and up their guard." Weaver argued. Tom paused to think about it, but his oldest responded first.

"Then we destroy the fences. That's my expertise." Hal intervened, siding with Tom for once. _Thank you, Hal. _

"You should've been on debate in high school," Tom whispered to his son, earning a snort. "It's called being a teenager, Dad,"

"Fine, two weeks. But if we find Charleston surrounded by fences, you're personally in charge of destroying every single fencepost." Weaver threatened, and Hal gave him an award-winning smile.

"I'll remember that,"

"Cochise, are we close to Charleston? I'm not sure our map is correct?" It was fair, considering the map was charred and ripped, and they were lucky Ben remembered enough of South Carolina to attempt to navigate their way there.

"Yes, less than a mile. May my patrol accompany you?" Tom accepted the offer readily, desperate to ask for more information on what had happened during their four month imprisonment. "Perhaps you might fill me in on some of your recent events." Cochise added, a subtle way of asking about the mole.

Cochise motioned for his patrol to join them, and in true soldier fashion they obeyed. Cochise had nothing to add except for the Espheni were rounding up humans for either ghettos or camps, depending on their age. And that the ghettos were getting more generous food drops. Tom told Cochise all that had happened, including the mole-induced attack.

"I agree with you and your group," Cochise began as they walked to Charleston. "it appears the Espheni are planning something.

**...**

"Everyone, up!" Ken ordered, and Matt obliged as he had been trained to. "We received word that some of our Espheni brothers" -Ken swallowed, as if the words that came next were hard to say- "perished trying to bring down the rebels. The Espheni have upped their guard of this camp, because there is something they want dearly here! Help out in any way if you see any suspicious activity! Ready yourselves for a normal day, though keep yourselves alert!" Ken departed the room, and Matt found Mira's gaze. His family was free, and they were coming here for him and everyone else, though they would meet high Espheni resistance. And Matt's group would be in even more danger of being exposed.

The ante was upped.


	4. Bright End of Nowhere

**Author's Note: CBloom2 (hope that's right) it's alright. And YAY TWO READERS!**

Ben knew something was wrong. His father stumbled every few times, and he looked exhaustion. Weaver and his brother looked no better. After carefully looking at some other fighters, he noticed they didn't look as well-fed as him and some of the younger fighters. His intelligent mind immediately put two and two together, and he felt infuriated. Unwilling to stress his father anymore, he went to his older brother.

"Hal, can I talk to you?" Ben made it clear he wasn't asking. Hal nodded and whispered something to Maggie, who left them alone. Hal immediately focused on Ben. Ben felt himself warm by the way his brother dropped everything to talk with a little brother. Though he steeled himself and continued on with his plan.

"What do you need little brother?" Hal asked, his eyes looking over every inch of his brothers' face, trying to get a clue as to what his brother needed.

"I've been noticing..." Ben stopped, listening to the crunch of their shoes on the dead leaves as they headed toward Charleston. "Dad, Anne, Weaver, Anthony, Maggie, and you, you're all looking thin. And you always eat with me, and my portions look bigger than anyone else's. Are you all eating less so the kids get more?"

"No, you're just seeing things. We're all thinner than normal, because of all these kids. I mean, yeah, the food people may give you more because you're younger, it isn't much. Calm down." His brother was telling the truth for all Ben could tell, and he had no reason to doubt his brother.

"I guess," Ben felt ashamed that he'd assume something like that on suspicion only. "I'm sorry for assuming." I should've thought that through.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, if I was getting less, I'd steal some of yours, not give you mine!" Ben laughed, knowing that was probably what would happen. He decided he needed to talk to his brother after spending so much time with Denny -_we had our first kiss!_- and not paying attention to his father and brother, though his father was busy with the war.

"How're things with Maggie?" Ben asked, hoping he wasn't touching a sore spot. Hal shrugged, trying to tell his brother it was nothing and not to worry.

"She feels guilty about something, though I don't know what." _Umm...she tried to cheat on me with you when she thought you were dead. I can't tell you that, though, because I know she's sorry, and I don't want to screw up your relationship._

"I'm sure it's thinking you were dead at Lexi's camp. She was there -awake, at least- more than I was. Hearing that every day from Lexi, who seemed so...prophetess-like. I'm sure it felt real. She grieved for you, though." Ben tried to get as close as possible, but bury the real truth. Hal nodded, exhaling slightly irritably.

"Don't call her 'Lexi'. Lexi was cute girl who loved her family. Alexis was a psychopath bitch who tried to kill us." Ben looked down, thinking of both Lexis and wondered how someone could morph into someone else so quickly. _She also tried to take you away by putting you in an alternate reality._

"You throw a mean flower pot." Ben stated, and they both laughed. "Let the Espheni know that, and they'll go squealing back to their planet." Hal laughed harder, and Ben joined him. Hal redirected the conversation, however.

"How're things with Denny?" Ben blushed, and Hal leaned in closer, as close as he could get while they were walking.

"What happened?" Ben grinned inside at his brother's interest in his love life. _I'm wondering if I should leave this conversation before he sings 'Ben and Denny sitting in a tree...'_

"We...we...uh..."

"Spit it out, geek child!" Hearing Hal call him by his antebellum nickname made him not want to 'spit it out' , but he did so anyway.

"We kissed," Hal chuckled, and Ben wanted to slap his brother for making fun of him, then realized his brother was happy for him.

"It was bound to happen sometime, even for a geek like you."

"Thanks, Hal. Well at least you're not grilling me on how it was." Ben had no problem recalling the event however, but he did have a problem with finding words to describe it. To him, it was private, between him and Denny.

"I've kissed more girls than years you've been alive. I know how it feels." Ben chuckled, figuring it was reasonable to assume Hal was right on that count.

"How much longer until Charleston?" Ben asked, eager to have a rest from days upon days of watching with a few hours of sleep. Hal exhaled, murmuring some about _younger brothers_ and _needing to pay attention_. _Funny, you almost never paid attention in school, Hal._

"A few minutes I think," Tom answered, slowing his pace to walk aside his sons. "You excited about being back at Charleston?"

"It'd be better if Matt was here," Ben looked down, obviously thinking of their younger brother.

"If it still exists, too." Hal added in with more than their daily dose of pessimism.

"You two seem happy. Anything bothering you?" Tom instantly shifted into father mode. Both of his sons sighed, deciding if they should show their pessimism or optimism.

"Ben and Denny kissed." Hal chirped, earning a swat and a "Hal!" from Ben. Tom congratulated Ben by clapping him on the back. Ben felt a warmth well up similar like the one during the kiss.

"Don't worry, I won't get all nosy like Hal probably was." Tom teased, winking at his oldest, who protested, saying he hadn't asked.

"For being so close to a place under Espheni watch, there's a lack of Espheni attacking us." Maggie had walked up to them silently. She killed the mood instantly, and all three went from family mode to soldier mode instantly.

"Maybe they want us in there," Hal suggested, doing a 360 degree scope of the area.

"So it'd be a trap." Ben stated, sounding deflated. They relied heavily on Charleston to continue looking for Matt.

"Or they just don't care we're here." Tom tried to put a positive spin on things, though he didn't think much of his own theory.

"We're on their Most Wanted list, and approaching probably the largest free human population in America or the world, and they don't care?" Hal snorted. "I think it's a trap." They continued on in silence, no doubt expecting an attack. A few minutes later, Charleston was only across a flat stretch of ground.

"This is the perfect time to shoot us," Maggie stated, though they already knew. No one seemed eager to cross, but no one wanted to stay in the woods longer, either.

"Dad, you, Maggie, Anthony, Anne, Ben and I head out first, then if we get attacked everyone knows not to go. If we don't get shot, then we'll be good." Hal disappeared into the group, no doubt to tell Weaver the plan and find Anne and Anthony. Ben scanned the area surrounding the plain, but didn't detect any Skitters or Mechs.

_It_ seems_ okay, but...oh well, we'll find out anyway._

Hal returned a short while later with Anne and Anthony in tow. "Ready to go?" Ben nodded, focusing on his breathing to steady his nerves. _I really don't like this, at all. _Tom took the lead, and Ben felt more comfortable, trusting they could handle anything.

"If you see anything unusual, let us know," Tom said as they headed out onto the open plain, the dusk sky inhibiting their visibility. At the halfway point, Ben began to relax. Against all odds, they made it across with not even a stone being thrown at them. The rest of the group began to cross after. Before entering the city limits, Ben whispered to Hal,

"Hal...are you feeling what I'm feeling?"

"Loads of trouble coming are way...and that the Espheni want us here? Definitely." Hal whispered back. Ben was comforted in knowing he wasn't the only one with a feeling of forewarning, but also discomforted in feeling it was coming soon.

**...**

"Mira, we can't take any chances! We can't have any more meetings!" Matt hissed, almost at his breaking point. _I can't keep dealing with this._

"So this was your plan? Illusion us with a rebellion, but wait until your family shows up?" Mira's voice was quiet like his, but filled with scorn and fury.

"No, but it'll be easier to rebel with more arms, more people, and we can wait! We will wait!" Matt felt fury rising in him too. _I'm trying to hold us together. _"Mira...I don't want to fight you."

"I know you don't," Mira cupped his face in her hands. "And I don't want to fight you. I want us, together, to fight them." In that moment, he wanted that too.

Author's Note: Haha, Mira's manipulative, though her feelings are true. And a rebellion is coming, not the one expected though...


	5. The Night Is For Hunting

**Author's Note: This chapter IS SO FUN! I gave Mira a POV to make her less cardboard. And OMG! **

**And the classic interrogation is 'unhinge then ask', keep that in mind.**

**I'd really appreciate a review because I put in lots of effort for this chapter, it's over 4,000 words.. :)**

The only reason Matt knew of the interrogations -'interviews' the team leader called them- was because of his friend and fellow rebel Cameron, who informed Matt of them right after his. Matt told him to spread the word to the other rebels, and Mira has immediately come to Matt after Cameron told her. "We need to move now," She argued as she shoved a mop away, angry at their lack of action and the fact they were crammed in a janitor's office. Matt agreed with her about the janitor's office. "One of the others'll break, we have to move now! We can kill Ken, and get others in our group to action, and anyone who doesn't, they, well...they'll be moved out of our way." Matt shuddered at her meaning of 'moved out of here'. He also had thought about the logic of her plan, mainly the faults in it.

"Mira, we'd be overwhelmed by Skitters and other kids. We can't do this by ourselves." Matt was weary of arguing, and just wanted to talk with her like they used to. He still loved her, but she was so different now, it was impossible to have a normal conversation in private with her.

"Then we die, but our story will spread!" Her eyes were a portal to her zealot passion, and she was so devoted to her cause she was willing to serve it was best she could, even if it was just being a martyr. It terrified Matt and made him love her more. _When we go back to the 2nd Mass, I'm introducing her to my family, and hopefully someday she'll be a part of it._

"Mira...do you really think they'd tell the truth? They'd just say the rebels attacked and killed us." Matt hoped she would understand, and then kiss him like all the other times. This time however she just snorted and left the closet, leaving Matt to sigh in exasperation. _I don't want to be a leader anymore. I want Dad, Hal, Ben, Weaver, or even Anne to do it, anyone else but me_. After the melancholy thought, he exited the closet and returned to the dormitory, where Ken stood by his bed.

"I've been looking for you, Matt," Ken said in his emotionless monotone. Matt felt his muscles go rigid, his breath catching in his lungs. _I didn't expect it so soon...but expect the unexpected. I can handle this. If Dad, Hal, and Ben can handle things like these, I can too. _

"Sorry, sir, I was looking for any signs of the outlaws." Matt gave the answer Ken wouldn't expect, but would be most pleased with. _It sure beats 'arguing with Mira about our rebellion'. Sometimes honesty is _not_ the best policy._

"Mason, I need to have a small chat with you, then you may resume your watch." Ken's eyes held a gleam of approval as he led Matt out. Matt wondered if this was a graduating ceremony rather than an interrogation. Ken led him into a room that judging by the wall decorations and dry-erase board had once been a classroom. A man sat at a desk, of which there were three. Two desks faced one. No one needed to tell Matt where to sit, but after Ken sat, he sat.

"Matt, do you know anything of the attacks on the camps?" Ken asked, flicking his eyes to the man -who appeared to be in his forties to fifties- who was obviously a superior. Matt shook his head, going with the expected answer.

"Only what you've told us, sir," Matt felt his pulse increase, and his palms began to sweat. He knew adrenaline would be pumping through his system, his muscles tense and body ready for action.

"Our Espheni brothers tell us your family were quite the rebels," The older man stated, tone ordering Matt to elaborate. Matt coughed before answering, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of a man he didn't know, and had no clue as to what the man knew about him and his family.

"My father, Tom, is one of the leaders of the 2nd Mass. My oldest brother Hal is a fighter, or a soldier has been since the landing. Ben was harnessed, but Hal snatched him back from the Skitters." Matt's feet fidgeted uncomfortably. _Did I say the right thing? I think I answered as they expect me to, and I didn't omit anything too important_.

"Do any of them have any experiences with Espheni technology?" The man asked again. Matt took that to mean 'have they ever been affected by Espheni technology' instead 'any experience blowing up Espheni technology?' _Not that we don't have both, but the first fits more in my current setting._

"My dad had a probe in his eye, my oldest brother was controlled by an eyeworm, and my older brother was harnessed." Matt suddenly felt uncomfortable saying his families' names in the presence of the current company, as if it were too personal to disclose to strangers, or even breaking a promise of secrecy. _I thought these interrogations or 'interviews' or whatever were about the rebellion!_ Matt felt his pulse rising, whether in fury or fear he had no clue.

"Do you know anything of the hybrid Alexis?" The man's latched onto Matt's face, scanning for any and every reaction.

"She's my half-sister," Matt felt a cold tingle down his spine, as if he'd walked on a grave. "Is she alright?"

"No, she is quite dead," The man informed Matt, a smattering of emotion entering his voice. "Your family killed her. The cement of our species...ruined by your family." Matt froze._Lexi? The little girl who ran around, playing tag with me and Lourdes...dead? My family must've had good reason, but still...Lexi. _The horror of the thought of his family killing anyone, especially family, chilled him. "Matt, we do not blame you for their heinous crimes."

"How could they do that?" Matt asked. He didn't want their biased answer, full of untruths. He wanted his family there, to explain everything.

"Matt...I know this is upsetting, and you may grieve later, but we must press forward." Matt nodded, already feeling a numbness inside. He wanted his dad or a brother or all of them to hug him, tell him 'it's okay', and explain and fix everything.

"Of course," Matt answered raggedly. The man nodded.

"Would you say your brothers are gifted in battle?" The man prompted, and Matt was so disorganized, in both emotions in thoughts, he answered completely honestly.

"Yes. Ben is more strategical, in my opinion. He's really smart and always thinks things through, he's like my dad. He's good in combat though because his spikes enhance him, but he'd be good without them," -_The spikes are also killing him_- "Hal...he's really good in combat. He can kick ass. Though he's not bad at strategizing either. He devised a plan to sneak into a hospital undetected, even with all the Espheni inside. They're both really brave." Matt finished breathlessly, feeling more calm just by thinking of his brothers and all they could do. _They'll rain hell on this place when they get there._

"You obviously have strong ties to rebels," The man stated, giving not even a hint as to why he asked the last question. "do you know of any planted on the Espheni side?"

"No, sir," Matt answered honestly. The man smiled, and Matt felt the walked-on-grave chill again. _Why is it that only the last question he asked matched up to what everyone else was asked? I'm scared and confused and where's family when you need them?_

"Thank you, Matt, you are dismissed," The man made a gesture, and Ken escorted Matt out before going to find the next interviewee.

**...**

Mira found herself facing Ken -_His mother misnamed him, he is way too ugly to be a Barbie doll_- and an unknown man. She took her job, no, her life as a rebel seriously, and decided to find out who this man was. Innocently, not necessarily subtly.

"Ken, who is this?" Mira portrayed the perfect amount of worry and nervousness. _I'm playing them all, and they don't know it. One day, I'm going to make them all pay, with Matt by my side. _She could see it in his eyes, he was slowly turning to her side, even if he didn't realize it himself. Much as she loved him, he was not best for the rebellion. If he hated her, so be it. The rebellion was worth more than all of them combined.

"Mira, I understand your parents were murdered by our Espheni brothers. I am truly sorry about our loss, the Espheni must have seen them as threats." _Yes, because a man nursing a sick woman is a threat. I don't care how sorry you say you are. The only way you might even begin to feel a little sorry is when everything crumbles around you, and your life is in another's hands. Those hands will be mine._

"I see their errors now," She replied simply, hiding the inferno of emotion she truly felt. _Their errors were not having a weapon and being prepared to kill._ "I will never make such errors." _I'll always have a loaded gun, and always be ready to kill. I am now, though now is not the right time to do so. Soon, though._

"You are close with Matt Mason?" Ken asked, never skipping a beat. Mira didn't know if dating was against the rules, so she took the easy answer they'd approve of.

"He showed me the truth," She replied simply yet again. _I must be calm and collected, a good brainwashed girl. Though I do love Matt. I want he and I to kill the Espheni together, us to create a new world. Together._

"Do you know of any rebel activity?" Mira shook her head, playing as a good brainwashed girl should.

"No, sir, only that they have been wrongly attacking us and are heading this way. I hope to catch and show them the truth, as you have shown me." _I hope they burn this place to the ground and let me help. _

"Dismissed," The man waved her off, and she exited happily. She immediately sought out Matt, and greeted him by shoving him into a closet and kissing him hard. Only when her lungs began to tingle did she relent. His cheeks were red, and his gaze everywhere but on her. She smiled, loving being with him.

"They asked me a few questions, but I didn't stand out. They asked about us."

"And?" Fear filled Matt's gaze, and Mira could see him wondering if they knew. She fiddled with his collar.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." She kissed him again, reveling in the sensation of having a boyfriend she could kiss and love, and him being Matt of all people. _This is the man I want beside me for the rest of my life._

"You're a really good liar, Mira," She heard the praise in his voice, and basked in his high opinion of her.

"I also have another boyfriend." She lied, though anyone else might think she was telling the truth. He laughed through his mouth and nose in an adorable way that made her want to hug or kiss him.

"You're definitely a master liar,"

"I think everything'll be okay," She said, and though she wasn't lying, their ways of getting to 'okay' were different. His was family and 2nd Mass, hers was 2nd Mass and annihilation. Though she wrapped her arms around him and drew him in for another kiss, making him think she believe in his version of how the war would go.

**...**

Hal was astonished when he saw Marina turn to face them. She had strands of gray that stood out amongst her dark hair, and her face held years that hadn't been there when they left. She exhaled in relief and looked as if she wanted to give them a hug.

"The 2nd Mass," She placed her hands on her hips, eyes giving them a look over. "I'm glad you succeeded and survived. After four months I thought...I'm glad you're back. Though what's with all the children?" Tom filled her in on everything, including Alexis. Hal turned his gaze to the ground at the mention of his half-sister, though he looked up again when Tom moved onto the camps.

"Is it okay if we leave you our civilians? Our plan was break a few more camps, then we all split into different Masses and run." Marina inhaled, mind obviously working over time. She sighed, and hearing the weight of that sigh Hal swore never to be President.

"If you leave us some fighters. As to the Masses plan...we're being watched and it's a matter of time..guess I better start packing." She looked around the walls, reminiscing over all that had been accomplished. She set her jaw. "No. We're staying. If humanity falls, we will do it as a civilization, not a group of nomads on the run. The Espheni will not drive us out again." Hal bit back a he-who-runs-lives-longer, because he agreed with being stubborn against the Espheni. _Stubborness is my middle name._

"Alright, Marina," Tom replied, too exhausted and not in the mood to play politics. "I'm keep my sons, Anne, Weaver, Lourdes, Maggie, Pope, and Anthony if you don't mind. We'll need at least five others to assault the camps, as well as supplies." Marina nodded, and wrote something on a piece of paper. She handed it to Tom.

"Eat, rest up, and then take whatever you need from the armory. Don't take too much." Tom nodded, and sent Anthony to inform everyone about the plan. Hal turned to Ben.

"You should get some food with your girlfriend. This is the best date site you're going to get." Ben nodded, and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Thank you for not being a jerky brother." Ben disappeared into the crowd, no doubt taking his brothers' advice and going after his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or compliment. Going with compliment." Hal muttered, trying to find his girlfriend. He located her cleaning her pistols in a corner. He invited her to the cafeteria, and she heartily agreed. Through the wait in the food line and few minutes of banter at the table, she seemed to try too hard to be a good girlfriend, and Hal missed the effortlessness she used to have. So he did the thing that almost always resulted in breakups: talked.

"Maggie...Ben told me about the whole thinking-I-was-dead thing. It's fine, and I forgive you. Stop blaming yourself for a normal human reaction." Maggie nodded, sucked in a breath, and kissed him. _I think she's forgiven herself. Or hope, at least._ Dinner continued much faster after that. Maggie decided to go to sleep early as to get an early start tomorrow, so she and Hal parted ways shortly after dinner.

Tom had the same idea as Maggie and ordered Hal and Ben into bed. Hal didn't give his dad the _I'm-an-adult-now_ argument, as he was content enough to have a full stomach and lay on a cot. Though he was tired, his mind wasn't quite ready to sleep. _I don't like having dreams. Good dreams remind you of how badly reality matches up, and bad dreams either scare you, or make you sad. _

Some time after his father fell asleep, he heard some clattering in the hallway. Hal shot up, hands already holding the gun in firing position instinctually. Ben had the same reaction, though his eyes were bleary with sleep. _Being a big brother really is a 24 hour task. _

"Ben," He whispered, catching his brother's attention. "I'll check it out and call you if I need you. Go back to sleep." Ben laid down and rolled over, but his hands held the gun firm. Hal rolled his eyes as he stood up. He'd ease it out of his brothers' hands when he returned. Hal pulled on his jacket, and gun at the ready, entered the hall. He saw three people -he couldn't tell their gender because there was no light in the hallway- approaching, trying and failing to be stealthy. _Obviously not soldiers, too noisy._

"This is where Alexis' murderers' are, right?" A voice clarified. _Definitely a woman, and...definitely up to no good. Wait...aw hell. Damn it Alexis, why'd you go psychotic and have a devoted cult?_

"Ben! Wake up!" Hal yelled, hopefully waking up Ben and their father. _It could be a false alarm, but three people, sneaking around in the middle of the night, mentioning 'Alexis' murderers' with hatred in their voice? Probably a revenge killing. _

Hal heard Ben rush into the hall. Good, Mr. Super-senses can tell me where they are. Then a fist connected jaw. _I know where one is, and I'm opening a can of whoop-ass. _Hal launched himself at his attacker, fist first connected with what felt like the shoulder. Hal pressed his forearm against the man's neck in an attempt to stop the airflow and knock him out. Before he could do so, he was hauled off him by the only remaining member of the group. Hal's ears detected sounds of a fight to the left, though he couldn't tell if Ben was winning. _I'd bet my money on him though_. Hal was scarcely able to make out the man he'd tackled -Goon 1 in Hal's mind- getting up.

"You murdered Alexis after all she did-" Hal pulled a move straight of the movies. As Goon 2 approached him, he drew both legs up and kicked the goon into the opposing wall. Hal dug his heels into the tile hallway and tried to push Goon 2 -the man with both arms around Hal's chest to restrain him- into the wall behind them both.

Goon 2 instead locked one arm around Hal's neck, making him unable to breathe. Hal flailed, and kicked Goon 2 right in the gonads.

Hal was dropped to the ground, albeit ungracefully. A vengeful Goon 1 tried to kick Hal's head, but Hal managed to block it with his arm. Hal reared up and slammed Goon 1's head into the wall repeatedly until the goon didn't _stir. I think I just committed murder. Holy shit. Ben! _Hal whirled, just to see his brother finish beating the crap out of his assailant. Tom rushed out.

"Everyone okay?" Not these goons, but I doubt you care about them. "Grab your stuff, we're going to regroup with Marina!" Ben grabbed his stuff from their room, and Hal remembered Maggie's room -shared with Denny, Lourdes, and Anne- was located in the direction of where the goons had come from. But Hal wasn't risking his families' safety, just his.

"I'm gonna go find Maggie!" Hal took off at a run enough under a sprint to stop in case he met anymore goons. When Hal reached her hallway, he slowed to a walk. He knocked on her door, and receiving no response, began to pull it open. However, it slammed into the side of his face, sending him staggering a few steps back.

"Sorry Hal!" Maggie whispered. Hal shook it off, adrenaline helping him to ignore the pain.

"Everyone alright?" He asked as he cautiously approached the doorway. Maggie, Denny, Lourdes and Anne exited, weapons out and adrenaline pumping, Lourdes following after with bags of medical supplies weighed on her shoulders.

"Anthony, Pope, and Weaver headed in the other direction, I think they went to Marina." Lourdes reported, in the whisper they were all using.

"My dad and Ben are headed to her, too, let's go." They sprinted in the direction Hal had come. When they reached Marina's office, they found their group members but a worried Marina.

"We have wire gates protecting us, but I'm sure they'll manage a way through. Though I don't want to kill humans..." Marina pressed a hand on her forehead.

"Why are they doing this?" Ben asked, and Weaver explained it to him, disgust in his voice.

"They're trying to avenge Alexis, and are protesting Cochise being here." Looking around the office, Hal noticed Cochise was there. _Oops, need to work on my observation skills._

"Almost all the children from the camps, and Alexis' group, and a few anarchists..." Tom trailed off. Hal's blood ran cold. They were prepared, but reluctant, to kill adults in defense. But children? That damned their souls that much more to Hell, in addition to the fact they would kill a kid. _I never want Ben or Matt to do that ever._

"We could retreat out the back," Marina suggested. "As a last resort. I won't let them take this city without a fight. You split yourselves up. We have eight gates, and I want one of you in command of every one. You'll find a radio there" They nodded and left the office, trying to find the gates. Hal found one that no one else had taken command of. It was a platoon of soldiers, with no commanding officer. Hal stepped in, assessing everything. The wire link gate blocked the whole highway, and all the soldiers had guns. _That's good, we have a decent defense. Now to find the radio._

"Sir, the gate will crumble if we don't do something about them." A soldier reported. Hal nodded, and sighed.

"Shorter soldiers in the front, taller soldiers in the back. Line up in firing position." Hal ordered, and was surprised when they did so. For a few moments, the rebels thrashing against retreated, but surged forward when they weren't being shot at. Hal turned the radio to the frequency he knew everyone would be on.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Everyone checked in, and all were talking about how if you looked like you were going to shoot, they dropped back.

"Holy crap, I see a molotov-" Anthony's voice was cut out by the sound of an explosion. "It exploded a ways from the gate, but I don't know how much longer that's gonna last. We need a plan of action,"

"We gotta shoot 'em," Weaver put the one solution no one wanted to think of out there. Hal heard Ben inhale sharply, and realized his brother was beside him.

"We can't-" Anne protested, though was cut off by Pope's 'them or us' speech. Tom began arguing, and Hal sighed. _I've got to make the hard decision no one else wants to._

"Ben, go sit with Marina, tell her we have a plan and it'll be taken care of. Do not detour, alright?" Ben nodded and went to fulfill his mission. Hal exhaled again. _At least he won't see us become murderers, or have to do it himself._ Hal knew his troops needed him to take the initiative, so he shot a woman right in the head. The gunshot echoed in his head over and over, but he forced himself to keep at it.

"Hal, what just-" Tom was cut off by gunshots filling the radio. Hal and his platoon began firing, and ceased only to reload. It was shooting fish in a barrel. The massacre lasted about half an hour, but everyone was mute afterwards. They had no idea what to say, they had just gunned down hundreds of people.

"That gate was meant as a defense in case of a Skitter attack," A soldier said, making things worse for them all. _Are humans as dangerous as the Espheni now? _No one had even tried to leave the hallway, all too numb to begin to think. After a few minutes Hal snapped out of it, guilt weighing his heart down.

"Go get some rest," He ordered, wondering how they would be able to sleep, since surely the dead would haunt them. _Sleep used to be a refuge from the world, but now it's just a replay of everything we've done wrong._ The soldiers obeyed, drifting about numbly. Hal thought of Ben, and beelined Marina's office. Everyone else was there, all as shell-shocked and numb as he felt. Ben's face and eyes were filled with shock at what they had done. They had killed people like Clayton's men before, but at least they were evil and armed. _These people...they were just misguided and almost of all of them were defenseless with no weapon. 'Don't speak ill of the dead'_ ran through Hal's head, over and over.

"I think we'll just have to push them outside and burn them for clean up," Hal said morbidly. He hoped thinking of them as bodies would take his mind off the fact they had once been living humans like he and his family. He could already feel a wall building up around his heart, numbing the emotions so he could care for Ben, find Matt, and ultimately move on. Marina nodded, barely comprehending what he'd said.

"Go rest, or do something that doesn't involve weapons or violence," Marina was clearly worried about their psychological help, as was Ben. Ben immediately went to check on Denny. Tom and Hal left the office without saying a word to each other. _I have no doubt my dad disapproves of me opening fire. But I did what was necessary to protect everyone. I don't care how damned damaged I am after this, so long as everyone else comes out alright._

After seeing to it Denny was alright, Ben checked up on Hal, who was checking up on Maggie. _We're all trying to make each other feel better by acting stronger than we feel or even are. But really most of us know we're lying and get that much more worried. Hopefully Ben doesn't notice though._

"Go back to bed, Hal." Maggie brushed him off, and Hal realized she'd probably killed people in this post-war world. Though this bothered her, he knew it. Tomorrow, when we're all rested. _Didn't the Egyptians say each day was a new world, a clean slate? Someone said that, and for all our sakes, I hope they're right._


	6. Tender Is The Night

**Author's Note: I had to struggle through writer's block and exhaustion (All-nighters!) to write this. It'll hopefully be up to par, and hopefully you'll like it. And I really hope you appreciated last chapter, because that will _not_ be happening again, in the foreseeable future at least.**

**And wow, everyone hated last chapter.**

**Oh, and there's a Mason family rift caused by the previous chapter. Because why not?**

**ALSO! I EXPERIMENT WITH PTSD FROM LAST CHAPTER, SO THEY'RE GONNA ACT DIFFERENTLY!**

Ben, unsurprisingly, had a nightmare that night. Set in the hallway he'd been in momentarily until his brother sent him out, he and the 2nd Mass were on the other side of the gate. An Overlord, three Mechs, and Skitters were on the guarded side. Suddenly the Skitters parted for...Alexis to walk up, sneer at the 2nd Mass, and give the Espheni the order to kill. Ben had woken up right when the bullets began flying. He was in a room on the guarded side, as no one was going to move the bodies until morning, and realized he was alone. And it was morning. _How could I have slept so long...the dream was momentarily. Why did no one wake me up? _A fear that something bad had happened welled up inside him, and he grabbed his gun, determined to find his family, or anyone who could tell him nothing had happened. He hurried through the hallways, seeing no one. After what felt like hours, he found everyone outside. Burning piles of bodies.

Ben felt nauseous. _This is...disgusting. _"Despite last night's attack, we suffered no casualties and only minor injuries. This is the work of the Espheni, they're trying to turn us against ourselves. That plan will not work. We will band together, stronger than ever. I urge civilians to take up arms, unless you have small children to care for or another job requiring you to stay here. Thank you, and this nightmare will soon fall behind you, I promise." The crowd swarmed back indoors, eager to get as far away from the burning bodies as possible. Ben joined them and was just as much, if not more, eager. _Where are Dad and Hal? I know they'd come check on me..._

"Look who's finally awake," Denny called, suddenly walking beside him. Instantly, Ben's mood improved and his thoughts took a happier turn. "Been waiting for you to get up, Benji." Ben chuckled at her continued use of the name he had said many times he hated. But it was routine, and it made him feel better after the events of the previous night.

"No one woke me up, and I needed my beauty sleep." Ben tried to sound as upbeat as possible, trying to make her thinking he was coping with last night's events well, but he couldn't manage it very well. Denny laughed, though it was humorless.

"I wish I could've slept last night," Denny rubbed her arms._ She was one of the shooters, just like Dad and Hal and everyone else_. It had sickened him to think of his family killing people, but Denny...well, he was able to put that fact aside. _Does that mean I love her more than my family_?

"I didn't shoot anyone," Ben said it more like a declaration of innocence, though he spoke softly. "I didn't shoot anyone, and you did. That doesn't seem fair." He wasn't angry that he didn't get to shoot anyone, but he didn't want to put Denny through anything he couldn't help her through.

"Ben, I'm glad you didn't have to." Ben bit back a reply, for he could tell by her tone this would go into something deeper, something she needed to talk about. "Taking a life is unlike anything you've ever read in the books. Killing someone...their life is in your hands. Literally. Not always in the seconds before, but in the time after...you wonder who they were. What memories they had. What hopes and dreams. What experiences, good and bad, they'd gone through. Who loved them, and who did they love. Worst of all...what life they would've lead had you not killed them. Imagine that...times a million. You can't really get it until you've done it, and I hope to God you never have to kill anyone, Ben." Ben didn't care that she didn't call him 'Benji'. He drew her into his arms and held her as she cried.

**...**

After Denny had finished crying, she'd wanted to be left alone. Ben complied, and drifted through the hallways, mindlessly looking for his dad and older brother. Instead he walked straight into Maggie. Both took a few steps back after the initial contact, then let out a breath as they realized who it was.

"Maggie, have you seen my dad or Hal recently?" Maggie inhaled, like the next words were going to be hard to say. _I've been getting a lot of that recently...please don't let them be hurt. _"What happened? Are they hurt?"

"Your dad and Hal had a little fight-"

"What do you mean by 'little'?" Ben's mind was reeling, astonished at what he was hearing about his family. _At times like these, we should band together, not fight each other. They're adults, they should know!_

"At first they shouted at each other," _That's nothing new. They did it quite a bit before the war. Though they haven't argued recently...guess it was bound to happen sometime_. "Then one of them threw a punch."

Ben took a step back in shock. _My dad or Hal...punched the other? No. They might fight, but they'd never punch. Never..._ Ben shuddered. _First the massacre, and now...is my family becoming monsters? Alexis was bad, Matt's at a brainwashing camp, both my dad and Hal have killed over a hundred people as of last night, and now one of them punched the other? After all we've done, all we've been through...are we going to be monsters? Am I going to be a monster? Has war changed us beyond recognition?_

Ben took off, running anywhere, trying to escape everything. Wanting to run to his family, have them reassure him. Wanting to run to Denny, have her hold him and kiss him and make him feel whole. Wanting to run to his mother and have her hold him and kiss him and make him feel invincible. His feet led him to the room he'd awoken in, and he entered, hoping for some time alone to think. Instead, he saw a hunched over figure sitting in a corner, tears down his face.

"Dad?"

**...**

_I'm turning into my father. The one thing I never wanted to be..._Tom closed his eyes, his mind eternally replaying the event over in his mind.

_"Why would you shoot those people?" Tom snapped accusingly, his anger aroused by the burning of the bodies. He saw the defiant glare in son's eyes, masking other emotions._

_"Why did you? I made my decision, I'm an adult. You could've made your own." What Tom couldn't say was he really didn't make his own decision. He had heard them firing, and his hands had reacted the same way._

_"You're my son, I don't want you becoming a monster!" Tom knew the true monsters weren't the Espheni, those you saw coming. Humans were the true monsters, unseen until they've left their mark._

_"Ben is my little brother! I did what I had to do to protect him!" Hal stepped forward, fury etched in every inch of his face. "He's always been my responsibility. I knew that since the day he was born, and you drilled it into my head when we were young." Tom had pressed it onto Hal at a young age. Tom was afraid he'd become an abusive asshole like his father, and if that ever came true, he wanted Hal to know it was okay to do whatever was necessary to protect the family. The pressing had lessened as both sons aged, and Tom became more sure of himself._

_"Do you think turning yourself into a monster will keep him safe?" Hal glared at his father, emotions coming off him in waves and mixing with Tom's._

_"It'll keep him alive, and that's most important." Hal turned steely cold, and Tom was unable to get even a hint of emotion from his son. "You always told me to own up to my decisions, and I am. Now own up to yours." With those last words, something inside Tom snapped. And he punched his son in the face. The punch held such force Hal actually stumbled back. Hal raised a hand to his cheek, where he'd been punched. All Tom's emotions vaporized at the look in his son's eyes. Before Tom could say a thing, Hal had disappeared in Charleston._

"Dad?" Tom heard Ben call his name, and took a calming breath. Gotta be strong for Ben. "What happened between you and Hal?" Ben sat by him, and Tom draped an arm over his son's shoulder. Before the war, he'd been closest with Ben, due to his son actually paying attention and getting into discussions with him over history. Matt always wanted to do something with his hands, like build with Legos, though he'd sit and listen when his father spoke. Hal would roll his eyes, but he'd pay attention during the talks, if he wasn't practicing a sport.

"Well...last night was rough. Instead of being there for each other, we lost our tempers. I took mine a little too far, and I regret doing it." _With every fiber in my body_. Tom sighed. _How to tell Hal that...hell, how to find him...and Matt..._

"We're going to be okay, right?" Ben asked, and Tom knew he had to reassure his son, even if he didn't believe it himself. Or it wouldn't be true.

"We've survived this long, we'll survive anything."


	7. Never Look Back

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter they start the manhunt for Matt...then after this chapter...lets just say one of the Masons is getting written off. :)**

**And I have one hell of a last chapter. Remember, this is a trilogy and the next one starts off strong.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

Mira concentrated on her breathing, making sure it matched the way the children beside her were breathing. For each moment Ken walked his rounds in their dormitory, Mira's heartbeat increased that much more. Satisfied they were all asleep, and not due to come back for the next hour, he departed from the room. Mira cautiously sat up in her bed, perfectly aware of what she had to do, as well as long as she had to do it. _The clock's ticking, better get a move on. _

She eased herself out of her bed, ears alert for any signs of another child waking up. She escaped into the hallway, and slowly made her way down to the last door on the right. Pushing the door open slowly, she entered, pressing herself against the wall and low to the ground. She remained in that position for a few minutes, until she was sure no children were awake. This was the room where the alumni slept before their mission, be it their first or another. _The Espheni sicken me. Send out children to bait humans, then take those humans to 'adult camps'. I'll show them._

There were only 5 alumni in the room, and all were weary. _That makes my job easier. _Carefully and quietly, Mira drew a knife from the waistband of her skirt and slit their throats, wiping her hands off on her clothes afterwards. She hurried back into her own dormitory, and dropped her bloody clothes and the murder weapon in another girl's crate. Mira snatched a clean outfit from the girl's crate -the night before she had found they were the same size- and dumped it in her own crate. She changed into their nighttime uniform, and lay on her bed, heart racing from what she'd done. _I just killed five people...and I don't feel a thing_. If anything, it gave her a rush of emotion she craved. Power over their lives. _And I will take every single Espheni life I can, including anyone who collaborates with them. I know I'm going to the darkest level of humanity, but if that's what it takes to avenge my parents and be a threat to the Espheni, so be it._

**...**

"Everybody up!" Ken shouted, outrage sharp in his voice. Everyone got to their feet and stood to the left of their beds, hands by their sides. "Five graduates were found murdered, and we've not searched here." Ken gestured to the three children who had entered with him. "Search their clothes' crate, no one is stupid enough to sleep in bloody clothes."

During the rigmarole search, Mira and Matt locked eyes. Mira maintained a look of calm, as she knew where they'd find the bloody clothes. Matt's eyes conveyed a '_Did you do this?'_look. Mira replied with a subtle shake of her head. _Yet another lie...but everything I've done is to keep us, the humans, safe. Someday, I hope you'll mature enough for me to tell you the truth._ "I found them, sir!" One of the searchers exclaimed. Ken inspected the bloody clothes, and the crate they'd originated from, as well as the owner herself. Mira bit back a smirk, for the girl she chose would have graduated this day, had she not been found as a murderer. _It was Rachel, with the knife, in the dormitory..._

"She must be allied with the rebels!" A kid cried, and Mira was glad he'd done it. _I'd have done it myself...but I cannot stand out_. She covered her mouth with her hand and gasped.

"They have an inside agent?" She put on a mask of fear, the emotion opposite of what she truly felt. Other kids reacted likewise, and Ken ordered his three helpers to drag off Rachel.

"They had an inside agent," Ken corrected, soothing everyone in the room. "You're free to talk amongst yourselves, though no one is to leave the room." Ken left, and Matt beelined for Mira.

"Promise me you didn't do this, and have no idea who did." Seeing the trust in Matt's eyes made her waver. She saw that he trusted her enough that if she said 'yes' he would drop it. If 'no', he'd only ask why.

"I promise, Matt," She wrapped her pinky around his, feeling the betrayal of his trust surround her heart and sink inside her skin. "and if I ever do anything like that, it will be to protect you." Matt clasped her hand, and for a moment they were silent.

"Mira, I trust you." Matt stated solemnly, and Mira cracked a bittersweet half-smile. _Matt...you can always trust me to do the right thing, no matter what it may be._

"I promise never to betray that trust." _I broke that promise before I even made it. All for the cause, and as long as he never knows...there's no problem, right? And he'll never have a clue._

**...**

Tom cast a glance to his right to see Ben packing cans into plastic containers. Tom himself was packing cans too, but watching his son work diligently and quietly made him proud of the man his son had grown up to be. _Okay...when Ben and I finish up these two tubs, we'll have four tubs and enough food for a few days. Anne and Lourdes are packing medical supplies, Maggie and Denny packing water, Weaver and Anthony are discussing evacuation plans with Marina, Pope's gassing up the trucks...I didn't assign anyone ammo duty._"Damn!"

"What, Dad?" Ben stopped packing cans and turned his head to face his dad, attuned to a change in his father's attitude.

"I forgot to have someone pack ammo." _And find Hal_, Tom added silently._ I'll put him at the top of my list after securing some ammo..._

"It's called getting older, Dad. You forget things. Luckily, you have me." Hearing his oldest son's voice -a little strained, as he was carrying a heavy ammo case- was music to Tom's ears. "And Ben." Hal added as an afterthought. Ben would've slapped his older brother, had said brother not been lifting the ammo case into the bed of the truck. Tom looked at Hal's face and flinched. A huge bruise marked his son's cheekbone, and it was _not_ a small bruise.

"Hal, I'm-"

"I know you're sorry. I am too. Let's just leave it at we're both sorry and we're jerk. The past is in the past, right? Don't look back? All those other idioms that apply." Tom drew Hal in for a hug, a moment of sentiment overpowering the mood of the moment. "Dad, you're really not helping my tough-guy image. Think Maggie'll like me if she sees me hugging you?" His oldest's tone was a light tease, and Tom knew he was trying to lighten the mood, and appreciated him deeply for it.

"We're _finally_ going after Matt, right?" Ben clarified, something he'd done frequently with teachers at school. Tom nodded, ruffling his son's hair.

"Nothing's gonna stop us." Tom exhaled, feeling serene with his sons by his side, though an ache was left by Matt and Rebecca's absence. Matt'll be here soon, and Becca's watching over us. Tom saw Hal holding some explosives.

"This is what I like to see," Hal smiled, a big genuine one. "Tick, tick, boom!" Ben rolled his eyes, muttering what sounded like '_dumb jocks_' and '_needing to get things done_'. It was all very light of course.

"Hal, don't blow yourself up." Tom warned, knowing it was needless, for his son knew how to use, make, set, and most certainly handle explosives. One of the many skills he'd acquired in the war on the Espheni.

"Or worse, blow us up," Ben grumbled, then in a theatrical whisper, "Dad, I think Hal's a pyromaniac." Tom and Hal laughed at that, and soon Ben joined in. Anthony walked up behind them.

"What's with the laughter? This is a serious mission." Anthony knew full well not too joke too much before a mission, but a little laughter beforehand was always good. And considering they were going after Matt, he knew they weren't in danger of laughing too much.

"Hal, he's the one that says 'Tick, Tick, Boom', not you." Ben teased, his older brother now the one rolling his eyes.

"I have no knowledge of any copyright on that phrase." Hal defended himself, though everyone was talking in light, cheerful tones. _We're all trying to hide what we did recently, act like nothing happened, when it'll haunt us till the day we die._

"I'm claiming it now. 'Tick, Tick, Boom' is under copyright, so it's mine now. If I die, it goes to Hal Mason, who actually doesn't suck too bad at saying it." Anthony aided Anne in loading a water container onto the truck, one of two they'd been loaned by Charleston.

"Not sure if that's a compliment or not." Hal replied. Anne wiped her hands on her legs, and sucked in a few breaths.

"We need to focus, people. On the mission." Anne walked off, leaving a ruined mood as her legacy.

"Killjoy," Hal muttered, and at the exact same moment Ben muttered, "Party pooper,"

"Show her respect," Anthony pressed. "She's your...stepmother?"

"She and Dad aren't married. They're just lovers." Ben corrected. All four of them went silent. Hal clapped his hands together.

"Anthony, help me carry another ammo case out here, would you?" Hal and Anthony marched off. Ben snickered, and Tom realized Ben had said that on purpose.

"You could've asked for them to nicely go away," Tom pointed out, his parental side making itself heard.

"That's not nearly as much fun," Ben went back to packing cans, and Tom aided him, smile still on his face. _I have the weirdest, best family a guy could ask for._

A dozen containers, caes, and tubs in the bed later, the group of fighters were ready to move out. Tom decided to drive a truck, and Ben called shotgun. Lourdes rode in the seats behind Ben and Tom, with Anthony and Denny in the bed as guards. Hal insisted on driving the other truck, and Maggie sat beside him. Anne was stuck in the back, keeping them focused on the mission that was at the front of their minds. Weaver took his seat on a plastic tub of food in the back, and the remnants of the 2nd Mass drove out, on the way to liberating yet another Espheni youth camp.

**Author's Note: I promise action next chapter, and one of the big brothers is gonna beat Ken's butt. And then some other thing... :)**


	8. Out of Sight, Out of Time

**Author's Note: Ohmygod...this chapter. I MADE MY FIRST CUSTOM PIC! IT ONLY TOOK ME AN HOUR! IT'S ON 'What Had Been', and it'll be on 'What Will Be'. I'm so proud and happy! Now sad 'cause of what I do. Oh, well.**

Ben's pulse accelerated with every second that passed. This was what he had longed for over a span of weeks. _Finally, we'll be together again! I never realized how much I'd miss him until he was gone._ Denny, ever the dutiful girlfriend and soldier, asked him how he felt about being reunited with Matt, and what if Matt had succumbed to being brainwashed.

"If we can break him from the Espheni, we can bring him back. If he's brainwashed, of course. Matt's stronger than you think." Denny nodded, unsure of what the right thing to say was.

"I hope these children don't pull the same stunt the others did," Denny voiced her thoughts aloud, and was both surprised and comforted to feel her boyfriends' hand on her arm. "Though this time we'll be ready, right? Know what to do and all." Ben knew she was trying to cover the still-raw wound that were scars of that massacre, he couldn't help but wish she'd speak to him more, maybe he could ease her burden a little. _Of course, right before a battle is _not _the right time._

Anne tapped them both on the shoulder, interrupting their moment. "Anthony and Hal laid the charges, get ready." Anne double-checked her gun, and Ben followed suit. "Remember, this facility is guarded by a lot more Mechs and Skitters. Let's go over the plan: the charges blow at the east fence, we enter through there, take out all Espheni within sight, and secure the east side. We regroup at the hardware store, got it?" Ben and Denny repeated the plan to Anne's satisfaction, and she led them to the east. They crouched in the bushes, a safe distance away from the fence. In under a minute after they arrived, a two foot long segment of fence on every side exploded.

Anne ducked into the hole first, Ben and Denny covering her left and right through the fence. They made it through without a problem, until Ben sensed the Skitters rounding the corner. "Skitters!" The warning was only for Anne, as Denny had the same early warning he did. They sent a barrage of bullets at the Skitters, and in a few minutes no Skitters were alive on the east side. Then they heard the hum of a Mech.

"Duck into cover!" Anne yelled, squatting behind the stairs into the building. Ben jumped into the bushes, and fired at the Mech, aiming for the head. Denny was hiding behind a tree, the Mech slowly approaching her. She scooted around the tree, doing all she could to stay hidden from the Mech. Unfortunately it turned and began to shoot at the tree. Denny sprinted across the parking lot -which now lacked cars- but Ben knew unless someone did something, she'd be killed. So he stood up, and while slowly approaching the Mech, fired. It turned, intent on this new prey. Ben continuously peppered it with bullets, and it fired a rocket at him, that exploded a foot away. The blast blew him back, and he knew he'd be out before long. He felt someone dragging him, but that, like every other sensation, disappeared as a blackness replaced them.

**...**

Hal, in the meantime, was stuck inside the building, directing the children out the north side. Thankfully, after a few whistle blowers were subdued, the children went quietly and obediently. _Hopefully all those months of obeying orders'll make them easier to handle. We don't need any more like last batch_. While he was serving out instructions, he was continuously watching the sea of beige and white for any sign of his brother. He saw no sign of his brother, though the stream of children had ended, leaving only a few less-than-copperative kids. Hal's patience withered to the point where he wanted to knock them out, but it was too many for him to carry and/or drag. _There's a good reason my dad was supposed to be in here, doing this. _Though his dad had been knocked out by a Skitter -they'd been almost overwhelmed and killed by Skitters- and so Weaver sent Hal in. Hal managed to get the children outside, where he found Matt waiting for him.

While the children made their way to, through, and away from the fence, Matt kept Hal at the entrance to the building. "Hal, I can't find Cameron anywhere. He's one of the rebels, and I owe him. We have to find him." Hal turned to Weaver, who held up five fingers. _Five minutes until we're left having to find our own way back to camp. _

Hal rushed into the building, then realized he wouldn't have a clue where Cameron was supposed to be. When getting the children out, he'd just run in, and made sure every kid in every room obeyed. "Where's he supposed to be?" Hal felt anxiety closing in, as making their way back to camp, alone, nearby an Espheni base that just got attacked was not a good idea. _How much time has passed? 30 minutes? One minute? Two minutes?_

"In my dormitory," Matt took off at a sprint, and Hal followed, careful not to go any faster than his brother. "It's in the middle of the building." Matt skidded to a stop, and moved toward a door. Hal placed a restraining hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Let me. There might be a violent kid in there and I'll have an easier time fighting them off." Hal opened the door, put his gun over his shoulder and took out his knife before entering. _If I used my gun, I'd be sorely tempted to shoot them, and threatening someone is much easier with a knife in hand-to-hand_. Hal took two steps in, and saw the body of a child in the corner. With blood all over his chest. Then Hal was tackled and his head slammed into a wall. _Holy hell, everything is fuzzy...and hey there's an attacker, dumb body, fight! _Hal threw his hands out, knife and all, and his attacker, some blonde guy, moved backward in order to avoid being stabbed. _The creepy blonde guy looks like that Nazi boy from the Sound of Music. Ralph, that was his name, right? _

"Ralph" cackled, and Hal struggled to clear his head. _I should pull my gun on this creep.._.Only then did he realize the reassuring weight of his gun no longer rested on his shoulder._Damn it, we're in trouble._ Ralph clearly knew how to fight, and he and Hal were roughly the same size.

"You must be the famous Hal Mason. Your brother told me a lot about you. Speaking of him..." Ralph pulled out a gun and fired into the doorway. Hal heard his brother's cry and tackled Ralph. _No one hurts my brothers! _Ralph slammed the side of his fist into Hal's face, right where the bruise from his father was. Hal punched Ralph in the gut, and then the nose. Ralph grabbed both sides of Hal's head and slammed them into the side of a bed that was beside him. Hal loosened his grip on Ralph, and Ralph managed to get out into the walk way in the middle of the room. _Okay, he's going for head damage...screw this. I have a knife, and I am going to use it_. Hal stood up, just in time to see Ralph running straight towards him. Hal timed his move perfectly, had his knife ready to go into Ralph's heart, and he succeeded. Not before he felt red-hot pain burst into life across his stomach. He fell to the floor, back against the wall, and took a look. His shirt was dark, but Hal could see the stain of blood, where the color became slightly darker. Hal lifted up his shirt, and found a long, horizontal cut across his chest, maybe an inch deep. Hal pulled out bandages from his pocket and bound the wound tightly, hoping it might buy him more time. He had just pulled his shirt down and resolved to go to Matt when Matt appeared in front of him, hand on a bloody shoulder.

"He gave me a small cut," Matt seemed in shock, though recovered enough of a clear mind to ask: "Are you okay?" Hal pondered the question, knowing the right answer would be to be 100% honest. Though he couldn't bear the thought of breaking his brother's heart before he had to. The sounds of gunfire were off in the distance, and Hal knew none of them were equipped to deal with a cut like his. In addition to him probably having bled out by the time they caught up.

"Just a few bumps to the head," Hal tried for a smile, to reassure his brother everything would be okay. Matt grimaced, and Hal set to work on his brother's cut, and after he finished, he promised himself he would get his brother out alive. And since it would likely be the last thing he ever did, he wouldn't accept failure.

**Author's Note: I asked my siblings about this, since one took biology and another is in the Army, and Google was useless, and they said he'd have twenty minutes maybe, so long as the cut avoided major arteries, and it was tended to rather quickly. I've decided the cut nicked an artery, but that doesn't cut him down much. So maybe 15 minutes, and in the last 5 he'd lose consciousness.**


	9. No Time Left

**Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter, and I leave one heck of a cliffhanger!**

**I TRIED TO QUOTE TOM AS ACCURATELY AS POSSIBLE!**

AND THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS AND READERS!

After Hal dressed his brothers' wound, he had his brother find his gun. Matt retrieved it from under a bed, and Hal slung it over his shoulder. He forced himself to stand up, relying heavily on the wall for support. He felt his wound throb harder, a slow ache spreading through his body. _How to get out of here...running out through the front would be stupid, even if I could run._ _Hmm...well, our group is supposed to meet at the hardware store, on the west side..._

"West side exits, are there any?" As he spoke, the pain from his wound increased. He fought to keep it off his face, for his little brothers' sake. Matt nodded, beginning to lead the way, and Hal followed, feeling as if he were about to collapse. _No...not yet. Too much to do, too little time_. Matt led the way to a side door, and this time Matt peered outside. Thankfully no one tried to kill him. Matt closed the door quietly.

"Everyone's holed up in the hardware store. If we could shoot a few Skitters..." Matt trailed off, and Hal decided he needed to see for himself. He leaned heavily on the wall, but managed to see the layout. There were two Skitters on either side of what he could see.

"I guess...we sneak up on them and shoot." Matt didn't say anything in reply, for once willing to listen to his older brother. Hal crouched, and bit back a cry of pain as his wound flared in pain. _Oh look, my wound just began to bleed harder. With my luck_. Hal inhaled, trying to steel his nerves, and he held his gun as they slowly snuck their way across the parking lot. In the middle of the open, with two Skitters nearby. _I hope they're not like sharks, able to smell blood, or just have insanely good hearing._

Suddenly a Skitter _chitter_ed, and both brothers froze. Hal aimed his gun at its head, more than willing to kill it. Then he realized his hands were shaking. _That will definitely affect my aim. Freaking blood loss..._ The Skitter let out one more_ chitter_, then disappeared inside the building. _There's still one more..._Hal glanced around, but it too had disappeared. _No doubt to get more Skitters and Mechs_. "Matt, get inside now," Hal sounded like he was out of breath, but he dared his little brother to say otherwise. They both managed to make it inside, and Hal practically collapsed against a rack. _Okay...I'm not going to move unless I get dragged._ Hal felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew it to be Maggie before she said a word.

"Everyone's here except for Anne, Denny, and Ben," Maggie began, not even mentioning Weaver, who had babysitting duty in the woods. _Please let Ben be okay...Dad's not going to lose another son, and Matt_ isn't _going to be an only child._ "Ben got knocked out early on, and Anne and Denny took him out." Hal exhaled in relief. _He'll be okay...that's all that matters._ "Your dad woke up and joined us. Right now he's talking strategy with Anthony. Do you want to join them?"

"I can't," _I am physically incapable of going across this hardware store. Sucks, but true. Now, I'm just waiting for unconsciousness, which surely isn't far off_. Maggie's face immediately creased into concerned lines._ She is beautiful, no matter what emotion is on her face._

"You're too pale. Hal..." She raked her eyes over him, and saw the bloody stain on his shirt. She slowly pulled it up, and saw the bloody bandages, which had blood leaking out from under them. "Damn it. Why didn't you tell us?" Her eyes filled with inconceivable amounts of sorrow. Hal tried a reassuring smile, just for her.

"Everything'll be okay, I promise." Hal had played this role many times before, so he slipped into it with ease. Unlike Matt, however, Maggie didn't buy into it so easily.

"How can it? Hal, you have that...and we don't have the supplies to treat it." Maggie's face and tone filled with despair, and it pained Hal that he could do nothing to comfort her.

"Tell me what my dad and Anthony are planning, please. I know Pope wants to go out in a blaze of glory." He also knew Pope would be sulking when they labeled his idea as a last resort. Maggie sighed, kissed his forehead, and wiped away a tear.

"Only for you. And should I tell him..." Maggie refused to say it, because some part of her believed if she didn't say it, it wouldn't exist.

"No. Send him over here and I'll do it." Hal dreaded the idea of telling his father, but it had to be done. His father had fallen apart after their mother's death, and Hal had to take care of the family until Tom recovered from his catatonic state, which was a week after. Maggie headed for Tom, tears shining on her face. Hal's heart twisted, wishing they didn't have to feel the pain of loving someone they loved. Again. After a few minutes discussion with Maggie and Anthony, Tom kneeled next to Hal.

"Maggie said you wanted to tell me something, and judging by how pale you are, it's about a wound." Hal desperately wanted to lie and say, 'It's infected!' but couldn't. He couldn't lie to his father. As a teenager, he could've done it without a second thought. Now, not a chance.

"I'm dying," There was no way to sugarcoat it, no way to make it easier on his father. So Hal just put it as simply as possible. And he knew it to be true. He could feel his blood draining out, leeching what little of his life remained by the seconds. _I wonder how long I'd have lived if not for this incident...oh well. Now I have no time left, basically._

"Hal..." Tom saw the bloodstain. He pulled up the shirt, and the emotion on his face...the only word to describe it was: broken. "Oh God...what happened?"

"Knife fight with a lunatic. Would not recommend." Tom closed his eyes, fighting down tears. "Dad, it's gonna happen. Soon." Tears made their way down Tom's face, and Hal resisted the urge to cry too. Seeing his father so sorrowful made him sad.

"Hal...I don't want you to die. It was my job to protect you. I'm your father." Tom drew Hal in, careful to avoid his son's wound, and Hal felt his father's chin brush the top of his head. For a moment, he was a six-year-old who'd just had a nightmare, being comforted by his father, who was telling him it would pass into sweeter dreams. Unfortunately, Hal didn't believe that. His life had turned into a nightmare, and he'd done things that he'd didn't think would guarantee him a spot in Heaven.

"I know you're my dad, but there was nothing you could've done. You're only human, you have limits. Besides, I did what I had to to protect Matt. I don't regret it, though I do regret making you all hurt." _No matter what life is taken, someone is affected._

"Don't feel bad, Hal," Tom tried to be strong for his son, but the emotions were too strong to fight. "You are a terrific son, and an even better person. I just wish you didn't have to die so early on. I wanted you to have a better life than this, and now..."

"Dad, there are a hundred different ways I could've died before today, and a hundred more before tomorrow. I guess I'm out of time, or luck. Take your pick." Hal felt unnerved on this topic, talking about death when his was so imminent, he changed the topic. "What's the plan?"

"Anthony has enough explosives to blow up this building when the Espheni come. Though his detonator...we can't detonate from a safe distance. So we decided one person will detonate, while the others flee. We decided I would-"

"No, Dad, I'll do it." Hal could feel light-headedness coming on, and knew cloudy vision and unconsciousness would follow. "I'm gonna die either way, you're not. I'm doing it." Hal may have been weak and dying, but he still had his stubbornness.

"Hal, you can't expect me to allow-"

"I'm not asking you to allow anything. I'm going to die, and there's nothing you or I can do to change that. What we can do is change how I die. I'd rather die here, allowing you to live, then die later in the woods, knowing you died for me to have a few more minutes." After his little rant, Hal felt even more light-headed, and leaned his head against the display shelves for an anchor. Tom sniffled, obviously trying to stay strong for his sons.

"You're right, I know. But...you don't know what it's like, knowing you'll outlive your child, and then having it thrown on you..." Tom sucked in a few breaths, trying to calm himself down. "I'll tell Anthony." Tom left, and Hal knew his dad would hate himself for leaving Hal as he died. There was nothing Hal could do about it. _I wish I had more time to make things better for them._

"Hal?" He heard his baby brother ask tentatively. "Dad's upset, Maggie's crying, and it only happened after talking to you. What'd you say?" There was curiosity in his brother's tone, but mostly accusation. _Matt..._Hal still couldn't find it in himself to tell his baby brother the news.

"Take care of Dad," Matt frowned, gave Hal one final stare, and decided he would get nothing from him. Matt left just as Anne arrived. Hal still felt anger at her for how she'd treated his father after Alexis' death. _I'm gonna let her know, seeing as there's really no consequences for me._

"Alexis was his daughter too. Now he's going to lose another child. I hope you're happy." Hal was taken back by the sad look in her eyes.

"Hal, I know. And I'm sorry how I acted. I wish...I wish I could change things." Anne seemed genuinely sorry, and Hal realized his anger at her was useless. The past was done and set, the present in motion, the only thing they could change was the future.

"Be good to him, and it'll be enough." Anne nodded, a silent promise Hal knew she would keep. "When you get to camp...tell Lourdes she was the best friend I ever had." Anne nodded, her eyes tearing up. Tom appeared over her shoulder, detonator in hand. Anne left, allowing father and son one final moment. Tom pressed the detonator into his son's hand.

"When they break in, all you have to do is flip the switch." Anne called for Tom, saying they had to leave. Tom gave Hal a final glance before leaving with the others. Hal exhaled, his vision clouding over. He felt something bump against his boot, and saw a crimson and red marble. At least that's what it looked like, he didn't have the strength to pick it up. Memories of he and Ben as young children playing with marbles together crossed his mind, even the occasions when they'd have indoor snowball fights with marbles as the snowballs. _I almost always won, on the few occasions I let Ben win. Ben...I never got to say good bye to him._ He looked at the red and white design, and the first thought crossing his mind with the red was blood. His blood, his mother's, all the people who had died in the invasion. The people whom he'd killed. _All that blood spilled...but if we win, it'll be worth it._ As he heard the screech of the Skitters and hum of the Mechs, a 2nd Mass saying crossed his mind, appropriate to his situation,

They neared the building, and Hal knew what his last words would be. "Tick, Tick," Skitters and Mechs burst into the building, some no doubt waiting outside for anyone who managed to escape. "Boom." And the world exploded into black.

**...**

When Ben woke up, his dad, Anne, and Matt were by his side. All three looked like they'd been crying recently, and in Tom's case the tears were flowing silently. _What happened..._

"What happened?" Ben asked, sure something awful had happened. Matt curled in tighter to his father, who rubbed his youngest son's side comfortingly with the arm he had draped around him. Anne squeezed her lover's hand.

"Hal's dead. He had a knife wound we wouldn't be able to treat, and then he blew himself up so we could get away." Everything in Ben's body seemed to freeze as he replayed the words in his mind._ Hal? Dead? No...just a few days ago, we were talking about girls. A few days ago, I thought how he'd marry Maggie after the war, and Denny and I. Now..._

"I never got to say good-bye," Ben whispered, the full realization of his brother's hitting him in full force. Matt whimpered, not out of fear, but guilt.

"I was mad at him before he died...do you think he knows I'm sorry?" Matt asked his father. Ben's heart twisted at the thought of how Matt must be feeling. _I traded a brother for a brother, Hal for Matt._

"Of course," Tom and Ben reassured at the same time. _I'm the oldest brother now, and I'm going to be as good as Hal was to me_. Matt wiggled out of his father's embrace.

"I'm going to go find Mira," Matt disappeared outside of the tent. Ben sent his father a _who?_ look.

"Mira is Matt's girlfriend." Tom explained._ Speaking of girlfriends..._

"Maggie, how is she taking it?" Ben thought of her as a friend, and he knew she and his brother had loved each other, and this would be hard for her.

"Not very well. Lourdes is trying to comfort her, but...Lourdes isn't doing too well, either. She and Hal were close, and he had Anne give her a message. It wasn't mean, but it didn't make it any easier on her." _Yeah, considering she had a crush on him, I don't think it'd be easy on her_. Hearing the bad news, and everyone being depressed was making Ben itch to go find Denny, and try to console everyone. Ben sat up, surprisingly being able to do it on the first try.

"We're lucky you didn't have a concussion." Anne stated softly._ And unlucky we lost my brother...dammit! The Espheni take everything! Who's next? Matt? Dad?_ Then some words his father said came back to him: _"They're a nuisance and a hindrance, but they're also the best reason we have to keep fighting." Pretty much sums up family._ Ben looked at his father and Anne, and thought of his own mother, killed by the Espheni. _Now they took my brother. For that...I am going to hunt down every Espheni, and make them pay for what they've done to my family._

**...**

The light in her little bubble was dim, which was good for her eyes. They hadn't been opened once in the months since her family had tried to kill her. _Those humans...all I tried to do was save them. But now they have a path in which they can better serve us, pay for their betrayals_. She turned her head, examining her bubble. _No...it's more of a chrysalis. I will emerge from it like a butterfly from its cocoon, stronger than ever_. Willing the bubble of a chrysalis to disappear with her mind, she was not at all shocked when it obeyed. All Espheni servants and technology did. As she rose from the ground, she noticed another chrysalis beside her.

Her fellow Espheni had been eager to create this new hybrid, one to challenge her, one to make her better, stronger. For she was destined to succeed, this other hybrid was not. This weak hybrid would remain in its chrysalis until her Espheni brother decided it was time to awaken it, and after the grafting process was complete. In fact, her Espheni brother was overlooking the new hybrid, a screen displaying the hybrid's biological information in front. She snorted, knowing this hybrid posed no threat to her, it was as weak as the humans. _Though they managed to kill you_. _True, but my Espheni brothers brought me back and restarted my heart with their advanced technology, proving us superior to the humans. And I am like them, while this hybrid is like the humans, weak and no match for Espheni._

Alexis Denise Glass-Mason smiled as she imagined the human race being brought to its knees, and turned into mindless servants of the Espheni.

**Author's Note: If you have a guess on who the hybrid is, I will say this: they have appeared on the show at least once, have an 'A' in their name, and are currently alive or their status unknown. I will post sequel in a few days, after the new S4 episode. And the sequel will be the last in this trilogy.**

**And I honestly think that Alexis thinks 'Espheni brothers', because the people at the brainwashing camp said that a lot.**

**And I will have a Hybrid power list posted at the first chapter of the next fic, the chapter when the new hybrid comes in, and a few other chapters. **

**IMPORTANT: If you want a list, PM me and I'll be happy to oblige, as well as sources as to where the powers were seen in S4.**


End file.
